Askia (Civ5)
Askia Mohammad I (c. 1442 AD – 1538 AD) was the emperor of the Songhai Empire. In-Game Askia is the leader of the Songhai in Civilization V. He speaks Zarma, the most widely spoken Songhai language. He is seen standing on a cliff in front of a city he conquered - likely Djenne because the building in the background looks like the Great Mosque of Djenne - and the fires behind him are actually purposely lit. He carries a sword. Capital: Gao Unique Unit: Mandekalu Cavalry Unique Building: Mud Pyramid Mosque Unique Ability: River Warlord Voice Actor: Mori Majid AI Traits Personality and Behavior Askia will normally pursue a domination victory. Askia is an aggressive leader who often wages wars against other leaders. On the other hand, he is quite easy to get along with eventually. Askia tends to raise a large offensive military force consisting primarily of mounted or armored units, such as Horsemen. His navy will be pretty good as well. Askia is very keen on gathering gold, and also puts a high priority on religion. Askia has a strong tendency to attack and bully city-states. Askia will also try to build as many wonders as possible. Building wonders that he covets is very likely to anger him. Civilopedia Entry History Moḥammad ibn Abī Bakr Ture, also known as Moḥammad I Askia (reigned 1493–1528), welded the central region of the western Niger into a single Songhai empire, the largest in African history. Although he fought several military campaigns, he is primarily remembered for reorganizing, modernizing and bringing stability to the Songhai. He is also remembered for making a famous pilgrimage to Mecca. Early History Askia was a general under Sunni Ali, the first great leader of the Songhai Empire. Ali extended Songhai control along the Niger River, capturing the wealthy cities of Timbuktu and Jenne. Although nominally a Muslim, Ali continued to practice African animism as well, tolerating Muslim and non-Muslims within his kingdom. In 1492 Ali died in a freak accident; he and his horse fell in a river and were swept over a waterfall. Ali was succeeded by his son, Sunni Baru. Askia almost immediately began plotting Baru's overthrow, successfully gaining power in 1493 with the assistance of Muslim rebels. Pilgrimage to Mecca 1495, two years after he took the throne, Askia undertook a pilgrimage to Mecca. This pilgrimage has become famous for the pomp, style and wealth Askia displayed during the long journey. In Mecca Askia met the Caliph of Egypt, who appointed him the Caliph's religious representative, giving him the title "Caliph of West Africa." In a more colorful version of the events, the chronicler Mahmud Kati, who accompanied Muḥammad, wrote that the jinn (demons) of Mecca had Askia named caliph. By the time Askia returned to Songhai in 1497, he was deeply committed to Islam. During his reign Askia enthusiastically supported the religious universities in Timbuktu, and he opened many mosques and religious schools across Songhai. Military Expansion During his reign Askia expanded the empire to the north, south, and west, fighting successful campaigns against various neighboring cities and kingdoms. Not all of his battles were successful, however, and he is generally acknowledged to be an adequate but not exceptional military leader. Organization of the Empire As the empire grew, it became increasingly difficult to manage. Askia divided the regions into provinces, each under a governor. He expanded the Songhai court, creating the posts of directors of finance, justice, interior, agriculture, waters and forests, and of the "tribes of the white race" (the Moors and Tuareg subjects of Songhai). He also created a standing army and navy (the latter consisting of war canoes). In addition, Askia restructured the tax system and imposed regulations on agriculture, hunting and fishing. Verdict of History Askia ruled for some thirty-five years. In 1528, old and blind, he was deposed by one of his sons, dying some 10 years later. He is judged to be an extremely competent administrator, his reign a golden age for religion and knowledge in Western Africa. While not a great general, he was able to expand his empire and to hold on to what he had taken until age robbed him of his powers. Overall, Askia is generally considered to be one of the best sub-Saharan rulers in history. Lines Attacked 01: Fool. You have doomed your people to fire and destruction. Attacked 02: Wretched scoundrel! You shall pay for this! Attacked 03: You will burn quickly for this, I swear it. (Ni ga ton wane waasi!, Ay ze nda no.) Declares War: Villain! You are an abomination to heaven and earth. You shall be destroyed! OR You are ignorant savages. You must be destroyed. Defeated: We have been consumed by the fires of hatred and rage. Enjoy your victory in this world - you shall pay a heavy price in the next! Hate Hello: Oh, it's you. Hate Let's Hear It 01: And? Hate Let's Hear It 02: Continue! (lit. "Go away!") (Sobay!) Hate No 01: That's unacceptable. Hate No 02: You cannot be serious! Hate No 03: We decline. Hate Yes 01: Oh, very well. Hate Yes 02: All right. Intro: I am Askia of the Songhai. We are a fair people - but those who cross us will find only destruction. You would do well to avoid repeating the mistakes others have made in the past. Neutral Hello: Greetings. Neutral Let's Hear It 01: Yes? Neutral Let's Hear It 02: Proceed. Neutral No 01: No. Neutral No 02: Of course not. Neutral Yes 01: Very well. Neutral Yes 02: Yes! (Ah'hoh!) Peaceful: We thank you for bringing an end to this pointless war. Request: Can I interest you in this deal? Intro May the blessings of God, who is greatest of all, be upon you Askia, leader of the Songhai people! For many years your kingdom was a vassal of the mighty West African state of Mali, until the middle of the 14th century, when King Sunni Ali Ber wrested independence from the Mali, conquering much territory and fighting off numerous foes who sought to destroy him. Ultimately, his conquest of the wealthy cities of Timbuktu and Jenne gave the growing Songhai empire the economic power to survive for some 100 years, until the empire was destroyed by foes with advanced technology - muskets against spearmen. King Askia, your people look to you to lead them to glory. To make them powerful and wealthy, to keep them supplied with the weapons they need to defeat any foe. Can you save them from destruction, oh King? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Gallery File:Askia Mohammad Portrait.jpg|Portrait of Askia and his subjects File:Askiatomb.jpg|Askia's tomb in Gao Category:Leaders (Civ5) Category:Songhai